(1) Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus including sensors disposed therein and a method of driving the display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, an image display apparatus including a touch panel detects a touch position on the touch panel and carries out a predetermined operation in response to a signal generated corresponding to the touch position.
The image display apparatus including the touch panel is widely used since the image display apparatus may be used without a separate input device (e.g., keyboard and mouse) connected to the image display apparatus.
In recent, the touch panel is applied to a liquid crystal display, however optical properties (e.g., brightness and viewing angle) of the liquid crystal display are deteriorated when the touch panel is prepared as a separate input device from a liquid crystal display panel. In addition, an entire thickness of the liquid crystal display substantially increases by a thickness of the touch panel.